narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Keitō Uzumaki
, Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Gravity Altering Seal, Heal Bite, Intoxication Seal, Gravity Altering Seal, Explosive Seal, Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, , Assimilate All Creation Technique, Character Bind Technique, Chakra Levitation Technique, Attack Prevention Technique, Barrier: Canopy Method Formation, Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison, Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates, Rasengan, Twin Rasengan, Curse Mandala, Mayfly, Parasite Clone, Substitute Technique, Mind Reading, Barrier Shatter Technique, Body Revival Technique, Healing Power, Four Red Yang Formation, Shadow Clone Technique, Great Spiraling Ring, Heavenly Transfer Technique, Flying Thunder God Technique, Infinite Embrace, Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique Self-Repairing Barrier, , Beast Sealing Technique, Chakra Draining Seal, Contract Seal, Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique, Exploding Dragon Strike, Finger Carving Seal Fire Sealing Method, Five-Seal Barrier, Evil Sealing Method, Evil Releasing Method, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Fūinjutsu Trap, Generic Sealing Technique, Reverse Four Symbols Seal, Sealing Tag Barrier, Soul–Body Separation Technique, Tailed Beast Removal Technique, Tail Releasing Method, Tailed Beast Transfer Technique, Time-Release Technique, Summoning: Rashōmon, Summoning Technique (Toads) (Sharks) (Shinigami), Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique, Summoning: Torture Chamber, Memory Erasing Seal, Unsealing Technique, , Scorch Release: Burnt Touch, Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder, Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique, Scorch Release: Ring of Fire, , Cloud-Style Flame Beheading, Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Flame Flower, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Running Fire, Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Demon Lantern, Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Whirlwind, Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation, Fire Release: Great Flame Technique, , Beast Tearing Palm, Beast Wave Violent Wind Palm, Blade of Wind, Dust Wind Technique, Flying Swallow, Vacuum Sword, Whirlwind Pinching Wall, Wind Release: Cast Net, Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance, Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Divine Wind, Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique, Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release: Rasengan, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball, Wind Release: Toad Gun, Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet, Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist, Wind Release: Open Destruction, Wind Release: Shakujō Twister, , Dustless Bewildering Cover, Tornado of Water, Water Release: Water Gun, Water Release: Water Bowl, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Wild Water Wave, Water Release: Water Whip, Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Water Release: Water Formation Pillar, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Pillar Encirclement, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave, Water Release: Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Water Beast, Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique, Water Release: Rampaging Water, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Shark Blade, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Stormy Blockade, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shield, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, , Earth Release: Antlion Technique, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Sandwich Technique, Earth Release: Earth Shore Return, Earth Release: Mud Spore, Earth Release: Mudslide, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon, Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Earth Dome, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth Corridor, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Rock Collapse, Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction, Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison, Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique, Earth Release: Mud Wolves, Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling, Earth Release: Golem Technique, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Earth Release: Mud Body Technique, Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique, Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin, Earth Release: Fissure, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, , Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Stocks, Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring, Wood Release: World of Trees Wall, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, , Sage Mode, Sage Art: Gate of the Great God Frog Kata, Frog Strike, Sage Art: Amphibian Technique,Sage Art: Goemon, Sage Technique: Spiralling Serial Spheres, Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan,Sage Art: Frog Call, Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, Sage Art: Gate of the Great God, Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud, Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands, Top Transformed Buddha, Toad Oil Bullet, Toad Flatness — Shadow Manipulation Technique, Starch Syrup Gun |tools = Ancient Uzumaki Technique Scrolls, Crossbow, Custom Arrows, Retractable Baton, Staff, Shinigami Mask |romaji = Keitō Uzumaki |kanji = 系統渦巻き |ninja registration = 010749 |relationship = |unique traits = Absorbs natural energy and chakra|partners = Shinigami}} is the psychotic esteemed prophet that has reunited the Uzumaki Clan and restored Uzushiogakure becoming the Shodaime Shiokage. He has grown respect with the Toads of Mount Myōboku and learned their practices of Sage Mode. As well as being a notorious sealing expert in the shinobi world. Upon its release, Keitō is the host of the Shinigami; able to carry out ritualistic practices, dictating life and death. History A Child Is Born Keitō was born to a group of nomads within the destroyed and abandoned land of Uzushiogakure and the Land of Whirlpools. His family was a tight knit pack of Uzumaki's that survived together after the islands destruction. His natural birth seemed to be too much and caused his mother to receive and illness and shortly depart from the shinobi world after his birth. His father hadn't seemed to make it alive in order to witness his son's birth, leaving Keitō to become an orphan. The infant was then taken care of under the guardianship of the two eldest members of the group. The couple dubbed themselves Ma and Pa, seemingly parents to everyone in the group. Keitō wouldn't have a normal typical shinobi lifestyle, as he never was enlisted into an academy. Instead he lived a nomadic lifestyle most his life, surviving off the destroyed land in a barbaric way with no organized village, only the remains of what once used to flourish as the Land of Waterfalls. As the young Uzumaki continue to grow, Pa took notice that he seemed to have been a special child indeed. Pa would teach Keitō all he knew about fighting and utilizing the sacred Uzumaki arts over the course of time they spent together. Keitō would practice various arts of Kenjutsu, Kyūjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and his homeland's craze; the dangerous sealing techniques of the Uzumaki. Around this time would Keitō begin to have the tendency to become a pyromaniac, learning to manipulate flames at a very early age. Often times, Keitō was able to sneak into Ma and Pa's tent and read over various sacred scrolls, Pa didn't want him finding out about. These scrolls contained various hiden and high powered techniques that were far beyond Keitō's knowledge at the time. Over the years, Keitō would practice and train from the sacred scrolls in his spare time as he attempted to perfect and master them all. Eventually he did, and after 3 years of training was able to preform various techniques at an extraordinaire performance at such an early age. With old-age hitting both Ma and Pa they were happy to nominate Keitō as their new tribe's leader. At this point in time, he would have the knowledge of how to survive off nothing and learned about his ancient ancestors and how great the Uzumaki once were, with hopes to regain such glory for his people. During his time as the leader of the tribe, Keitō's abilities only continued to enhance. Holding Senju Heritage from within him, he was able to unlock and begin to preform wood manipulation; being gifted the ability to sprout life as well. With such he would create a small shanty-town for his people as they continued to scavenge the destroyed lands of their past home. IT seemed that word got around that Keitō's tribe still existed, despite Uzushiogakure's destruction which caused a group of bandits to check it out. Upon one night, a large fire was set off in the campgrounds he created, accompanied with many invading nin attacking their home. Keitō attempted to defend his people as best as he could, until ultimately being knocked out unconscious. The invading nin proceeded to torch the camp and defeated every surviving nin. Once they gained information about Pa's Treasured Scrolls, the bandits attempted to break into the sealed room only to be met with their own demise. Pa had set up a sealing technique within the door of the room, in order to prevent invaders from robbing his possessions. Attempting to break the seal, the invaders were caught in the trap and ultimately killed as a result, leaving Keitō to wake up the disaster. Keitō nearly died himself at the sight of Ma and Pa's death, as well as others from his group that he all loved dearly. With the destruction and death of everything he knew about, Keitō decided he could no longer stay in the remains of Uzushiogakure and instead planned to venture the shinobi world. Before he would leave the land, he decided to bury the bodies off all that were close to him, preforming his own funeral for his past and setting goals to avenge his family in the future. Due to the sealing technique being unleashed, he was free to enter Pa's secret room and retrieve Pa's old items. He vowed to use the highly delicate information to restore his family the way they should have after their destruction and created a ship vessel through his wood manipulating abilities and set sail away from the destroyed island and arriving to the Land of Fire, where he was told the Uzumaki's had a building setup within. A Prophet in the Making Once arriving to the temple, he noticed it to be in ruins as well. Saddened by such, he figured to camp out in the destroyed building and plan where he would live. He feared Konohagakure would take him as a fugitive or a missing nin of sorts as well as possibly interrogate him for his questionable tactics and opted not to visit such village. It was then, he decided to make it to the Land of Sound, where he heard his dreams would become a reality, especially with the intense experimentation and research Otogakure has been known for. As he traveled towards the Land, he was confronted by a criminal organization named the Boshoku. After a small scuffle he was asked to join their ranks and cause, given he held no ties to any village and proved himself to be a worthy shinobi so far. Joining under an Alias, Keitō would stick with the group a short while, delaying his plans to head to Otogakure as he decided it was more fit to encounter and interact with other shinobi of the world before proceeding his grand plans to restore the Uzumaki. The criminal organization did not entirely suit Keitō's style, though he stuck with the group in order to survive being alone as well as noticing the great knowledge and powers they seemed to offer in unison. During his course in the organization he was able to befriend a fellow Uzumaki, whom was grateful to hear Keitō's ideals for their clan and hoped he continued on with such a goal and made it happen. The two ended up being partners within the Boshoku as they were tasked with the collection of sacred beasts within the realm known as Tailed Beasts. During one of his endeavors, Keitō came across the beast known as Saiken and was able to extract and subdue the slug from its jinchūriki successfully for the organization. He was praised highly for such accomplishment and granted a few more hiden techniques and talents by the mysterious members of the organization. During his time with the Boshoku, Keitō, essentially grew wiser in the shinobi world, getting stronger and being more combat analytical when it came to engaging fights with other shinobi. He was slowly beginning to understand the Shinobi way of Life. After some time within the organization, Keitō was ready to move on and start his endeavor of restoring his clans name and its existence. With such he would set his journey back to Otogakure and venture out to said land. His first order of business was to understand the works and layout of a village-structure, having lived mostly a nomadic and barbaric lifestyle, meant he was going to have to change. During his stay, he seemed to have kept a low profile all while befriending another shinobi. Although, not an Uzumaki the two seemed to have shared a terrible childhood of sorts and ended up within the same area for some good reason, or well Keitō liked to think such. The man was a hyūgan and eventually a trusted ally for the growing mad-man. He seemed to constantly be observing the society and how they operated with one another, planning and plotting how he would organize his own, red-headed society during such. Utilizing one of Otogakure's abandoned hideouts, Keitō would prepare the vestige for the revival of the Uzumaki. He would set up planning boards and various scrolls with history and information about his ancestors in order to help him devise an intense plan for his clan's restoration. While in Otogakure, Keitō would also volunteer himself to be subject to experimentation and human testing. With his passion for flames at this point, Keitō was renown for his fire and wind style combat. Only adding to this would be the successful implant of the Scorch Release Kekkei Genkai into his being. While in Oto he would begin to exercise his new ability all while plotting the Uzumaki's revival. Eventually the Otogakure lifestyle would get to his mind, causing the Uzumaki to become a little mad and insane in the membrane. He figured the power that he was receiving was what made him such way, causing him to have psychotic tendencies. Leaving his old persona and dubbing himself a mad-man, Keitō would set out to gather head figured for the revival of the Uzumaki. During his ventures he met up with a man known as Athos and from a sheer battle was intrigued in the mans prowess. Furthermore he was interested in the alias Athos gave himself, the Uzumaki Warrior and eventually Keitō convinced this man to help lead the revival of their great clan. The Great Beginning Having gathered a crew of high ranking shinobi, his crew set forth to restore the destroyed remains of the untouched Land of Whirlpools. In about a fortnight, through extreme exertion the island was restored to its natural beauties. They first sweept the entire remains clean through the usage of a grand scale Chibaku Tensei, afterwards utilizing a series of Earth and Wood release techniques in order to grow the large land mass that Uzushiogakure once took up. Utilizing Water Release, the crew would set up the vast river that runs throughout Uzushiogakure as well as all the terrain that it came with. At the end of the last day, Uzushiogakure was restored and the Land of Whirlpools was back in action. Successful, Keitō was declared the Uzumaki Prophet for having brought back the clan once again and rebuilding their destroyed home. He would appoint Athos as the Uzumaki Clan Leader and hide in the shadows, secretly controlling the revival of the Uzumaki with his prophet position. With the first phase complete, Uzushiogakure would now be open to accept its people once again, just like he had dreamed off when he was a child. Soon, various members of the esteemed Uzumaki Clan would return to their homeland as Keitō was their guide towards a new revival. The Uzumaki's would grow substantially as a village system was set up, according to the various plans he had set up in the past. Uzushiogakure flourished with nin and showed its own success making alliances with many neighboring nations. Although the simply restoration of the Uzumaki Clan wasn't good enough, for Keitō. Especially since thier village was Uzumaki only as well. It was during the Uzumaki's glory when Keitō decided to go Absent Without Official Leave; leaving the success of the Uzumaki Clan to be run by Athos and his other trusted members. In actuality Keitō took it upon himself to enhance his already near high abilities in order to provide ultimate protection for his people and clanmates. This is where he was selected and chosen to become the summoner of the Toads. Furthemore he began his process of learning the arts of Sage Mode with said toads in their ancient realm of Mount Myōboku. Strangely enough, Keitō realized his plans and goals were not over yet. During his stay with the toads, Keitō seemed to have picked up a serious smoking habit, especially involving the use of cannabis as a stress reliever and natural energy remedy. During his training he was met by the Great Toad Sage, where he was foretold an important prophecy; one much greater than the one he fulfilled. Eventually having mastered the arts of sage mode Keitō was ready to return to the shinobi world and back to the Uzushiogakure. Until, he realized that upon leaving the Uzumaki and hoping it would progress, it would only digress. Athos seemed to have gone missing and the new leaders had ran Uzushiogakure down to destruction once again, only this time the island was maraculously transported from its original location. The great toad sage seemed to have foretold Keitō that something along such lines would have happened and that it would take Keitō's new abilities and knowledge if he were to properly restore the Uzumaki as he wished. Eager to kick some heads and reclaim the land, Keitō was told to specifically wait before he acted on such, allowing for the leaders to end themselves before he had to intervene. With such in mind, he took off to venture the rest of the Shinobi World, gaining new abilities and techniques along the way. With his heightened knowledge of Scorch Release, took his traveling to Kirigakure and The Land of Water. There he seemed to have gained a new ability after practicing with various shinobi of the land and unlocked the ability to control steam. Boil Release, seemingly controlling the steam emitted from his Scorch Style, creating a deadly arsenal of heated techniques. He seemed ready to take on the next prophecy, until he seemed to have met his match. Fiddling with experiments and self-operations, the mad-man had gotten himself sick. With his illness growing he seemed to have gotten deathly sick and neared his expiration date fairly soon. It was until he was met with the forces of the Shinigami, ready to take his soul that Keitō would show his true potential. Moments before meeting his maker, Keitō was able to muster enough strength to compose a sealing formula, strong enough to restrain and subdue the soul sucking powers of the Shinigami. The seal was so powerful that it used the powers stored in order to heal and alleviate Keitō's illness. The seal preformed would have made the Shinigami's entity trapped within Keitō's body, as its host. The Uzumaki Prophet Directly after in taking the Shinigami's will into his own, Keitō Uzumaki literally died. Yet his soul still managed to stay in the living realm, trapped as he faced the Death God. Both as spiritual entities the Uzumaki mad-man and the Shinigami would battle each other hand to hand as ultimately Keitō came out victorious. After threatening to end both their lives for good, Keitō came up with a 'deal' to make use of his newly acquired power. In order to be able to work with the Death God, Keitō signed over his soul for good in order to harness and be able to possess the Shinigami in all its might. In return, Keitō vowed to slaughter evil doers in the Shinigami's name and feed the ethereal beast souls in respect of their contract. This would change Keitō for good. His soul was no longer his to claim and now shared with the vile and cynical likes of the Shinigami. Yet to much avail, Keitō's personality still remains intact despite his new dark powers. With such an ability at hand, Keitō figured now would be the best time to head back to Uzushiogakure and restore the family and land he worked so hard to keep alive. Returning to Uzushiogakure he noticed that most of its top officials were gone and much of the village was in a decline, as well as many of the Uzumaki's once again scattering the Shinobi World. Sometime before initially moving with the second revival, he got a chance to meet with Athos Uzumaki. Seemingly both have escaped death and returned to the world of the living via the Shinigami and from such were able to encounter one another once again. Only this time their encounter would have been their last. Enraged by the Tailed Beast inside of him Athos release an assault onto Keitō that erupted into a bloody battle, leaving both nearly dead from exhaustion. Ultimately, Keitō was then granted the possession to Saiken, the sixth Tailed Beast through the utilization of the Tailed Beast Transfer Method. With such he would have acquired the beast from Athos as a parting gift. The gift was meant for Keitō to utilize for this 'new' Uzushiogakure he had been planning as Athos felt that he could not be apart of it. Especially after the serious crimes Athos' son Shinkō committed while under the reign of the Uzumaki. With Athos paying for his son's sins, Keitō took on the new Uzushiogakure on his own, now with a new beast at play. Moving the island back to where it was, he started its second revival. RE-integrating old methods he would devise a new ranking system and make an official village layout, deeming a completely new Uzushiogakure in the makes. Under such changes, he appointed himself as the very first Shiokage for Uzushiogakure as it takes a turn to becoming a top nation in the Shinobi World. Hiring old shinobi he's made friends with along the way he sought out to take charge of his homeland and make sure it would no longer fear destruction like it has in the past. With the Shinigami by his side, he vowed to protect Uzushiogakure at all costs in order to prevent any of his loved ones being hurt. As his prophecy claimed, he would no longer be in hiding, showing his face to the world as he helped lead Uzushiogakure to greatness. The Legacy Currently Underway continuing his venture within Shinobi Legends and will be updated accordingly Personality Keitō is a nomad at heart. Always traveling and adapting to new surroundings and situations. Mostly whats been keeping himself alive all these years. Being an Uzumaki he is known to be hasty and stubborn; lashing out impulsively and always quick to fight without an essential reason, just to prove his wits. Giving him a fiery nature. Although, over the years he has seemed to have grown 'multiple personalities' most notably an 'alter ego' of sorts. A mask/guise that portrays a nonsensical mad-man. His favorite impression of all. In reality the man is very wise and intelligent, although wishes to keep such information strictly to himself and a very select few. Which is why he portrays an idiot/child like manner to almost all. For such a stoic man he seems to have everyone fooled, even Athos; someone who has seem him with the mask off. This is one way he gains an upper hand to potentially hostile nin; giving the impression he is a defenseless buffoon. Although publicly an idiot, mentally he is always working hard. When not under his alter-ego he is a very cynical man. Highly due to the Shinigami's possession over his soul; making him more greedy and evil. His goals are always personal or for the greater good of the Uzumaki, always planning. Due to being cast away from most of the average shinobi life, he has thought of himself as much different than most shinobi. Learning mostly everything he knows on his own in one way or another. In his spare time he is mostly seen researching or reading books of interest and learning continuously. Accompanied with such he has grown the habit of smoking cannabis; finding it to be a great source of natural energy and heavily utilizing such in his Sage Arts. His frequent cannabis use is also what could be the reason as to why he doesn't take life seriously and prefers to joke around and cause laughs. Yet, it doesn't stop his Uzumaki blood from boiling once heated and angry. Appearance He bears the signature red Uzumaki hair. Accompanied with a large build and slightly tanned skin; having a tall and lean body frame. Over the years there are visible scars upon his body from modifications as well as past experiences. Through an advanced usage of sealing techniques; he has applied various ink body arts that have important meanings and usages. His body alone is almost like a canvas, being intricately designed with tattoos and markings of various sorts. His clothing can vary from time to time; although he is almost always giving the appearance of some deity of the sorts. Always seen wearing an intricate straw hat and his notorious ritualistic staff wherever he goes. With such he draped over himself various layers of robe clothing. Dependent upon the situation, underneath his robes is where his actual battle armor lies. He wears a highly customized Uzumaki armor. Consisting of a single body suit that is composed of a chain mail that is strapped together with a unique flak jacket. Due to his fiery nature, his armor is specifically made to be heat resistant; preventing it from singing and burning. Being the host of the Shinigami has shown physical effects on Keitō. Especially when utilizing its powers. During such time's he will grow horns from his forehead and his eye color will change to a murky yellow. Many confuse his skin for becoming white; although, in reality he gains an added bony lair onto his skin. His center, typically where the heart is; will be composed of a pure black hole, resembling death in all manners. As well as being enveloped in a dark aura that simply causes anyone around to feel gut wrenched and sick to their stomachs. Such dis-figuration causes him to temporarily appear as a mini reaper. Due to his affiliation with the Shinigami he is always wearing trinkets and prayer beads of the like; believing them to be good luck charms in regards to his practices with the Death God. Abilities Chakra Supply Hailing from the Uzumaki Clan, this nin has shown to have an extraordinaire chakra reserve. Let alone the actual power behind it. Due to his special life force, his chakras alone are actively healing his body at all costs; causing bruises and cuts to heal themselves rather quickly and almost instantly. On various counts he has been able to transfer and share his chakras to others, all while being able to preform in combat; unhindered. Let alone, he is rarely seen wasting his chakra or running on low reserves; as he is constantly finding ways to reabsorb lost chakra. Being the host of the Shinigami has also granted the Death God's reserves, as well as a highly disproportional Spiritual Energy. Which he utilizes to his advantage, sometimes casting assaults that don't even involve chakras; making them all that much harder to avoid. His grasp and control over his chakras in the span of his lifetime has made him a highly experienced warrior. Ontop of it all, being a jinchuriki and closely connected to the Saiken, he is granted a boosted chakra supply that seems to have measures beyond anyone's belief. His own chakra is strong enough to perfectly blend with the Tailed Beasts' allowing him much more control once shared as well as being able to prevent the beast from overcoming his will and body, despite their luring and deceiving methods in doing so. Nature Manipulation Upon his youthful years, Keitō learned and exploited his abilities to manipulate both Wind and Fire release respectively. At a very early age he shown the ability to combine both releases in order to create an even deadlier flaming assault; Scorch Release. Truly defining him as a pyromaniac for discovering the ability to utilize such a talent. It wasn't until his training and excessive experimentation and research, that he was able to unlock the vast elemental prowess he can now. Being born an Uzumaki, his genes had many relations with those of the Senju; carrying over the unique trait to manipulate wood. Although, it would take him up until his sage training with the toads to ever find out he had such ability. It was then that his arsenal of nature manipulation increased; being able to loosely combine earth and water elements to manipulate and create wood. Through training he has grown the ability to transform his cells as a source of life; allowing the wood to flow freely throughout him, as well as being able to merge and phase through nature with ease. With expertise in sage arts his grasp over wood and its elements only increased. From his knowledge of wood, then came the basic understanding of how to manipulate the flow of water and earth; although not dominantly, compared to his passion for Wind and Fire. Due to learning Scorch Release, Keitō has had years of experience with its deadly components and its ability to cause liquids to immediately vaporize. With his eager mind set and his ventures to the hazy Land of the Mist, taught him another intricate elemental ability. The ability to control the very vapors emitted from his Scorch Release. Due to the natural components of Water and Fire being within his blood; Keitō unlocked the ability of Boil Release. Most notably utilizing both his Scorch and Boil release together to display a deadly assault in combat. Continuously interested in the fine arts of nature manipulation, the mad man seemed to expanded his knowledge once coming into possession of the Saiken. After mastering control over the tailed beast and harmonizing with it, Keitō began to mess and look into the corrosive acid the slug was able to deliver; so much so, that the mad-man was able to learn the ability to produce his own set of acidic liquids and vapors, known as Acid Release. Sealing Techniques He is constantly expanding his already vast knowledge in fūinjutsu. Seemingly known for being a sealing expert, he has devoted a portion of his life learning the tricks and trades of sealing. Many of his tattoos seem to actually be intricate fūinjutsu, for easier access. He will most likely always be stocked with scrolls, ink, and brushes in order to compose new seals on the spot; even having the ability to create sealing inscriptions from his chakra alone; no ink or scroll. He has been shown to be able to seal away large masses and multiple enemies or objects at a time. Through experimentation he has found a way to combine sealing techniques together, creating temporarily new techniques; derived from old ones. His relation with the Shinigami only further enhanced his ability to seal; being granted one of the deadliest prowess in the fūinjutsu aspect, the ability to seal souls. Devising a method to bypass the inevitable death, accompanied with associating with the Death God, and creating seals of his own; which allow him to work with the deity in a much more civil manner. He continues to exercise his knowledge in fūinjutsu, testing its limits every chance he gets. Granted that most of his sacred sealing techniques are marked on his body; is what makes it seem that his sealing techniques are preformed in an instance. Space Time Manipulation He gained knowledge and further more understanding of the formula for the Flying Thunder God Technique. Having gone through intense training with such he seemed to have adapted to its unique bend of time and space, allowing him to add it to his arsenal of techniques. He had signed a blood contract, forbidding him of sharing its secrets, through generous acts from his trusted partner Athos. Harmonizing with the technique he is able to incorporate it while battling, utilizing such to his advantage, being able to catch enemies by surprise as well as evade deathly encounters. He continues to expand his knowledge of the technique, having mostly all his valuables marked, as well as certain landmarks. He was recently see, creating a device incorporating the technique, not much is known about such or if he even funded said project. His personal formula, seems to hold its own unique hidden encryption, possibly near impossible to decipher by the other users of such sacred technique. His utilization of such has grown so much that he seemed to have created a viable pocket dimension through the networking of his seal, allowing for a place holder. All his weapons and items are known to be intricately tagged with said technique, for a quick-draw effect. Sage Mode Having been able to harness senjutsu through entering sage mode with the toads of Myōbokuzan, he may then truly become a sage. He usually has a clone resting within the sacred realm of the toads, to harness the senjutsu. He may also fuse with a toad sage to harness their own natural energy intake. Or his final solution would be the intake of natural cannabis oils; specifically the added gland sac within his body organized to produce such, which allows him to enter sage mode, instantly. Upon such he is granted extraordinaire enhancements to his abilities and power. His speed is greatly enhanced as well as his sensing sharply pinpointing presences. He bears the toad pigment that is custom to Toad Sage Mode and may perform various Sage arts of the Toads, making him a true Toad Sage. His entire physique is enhanced while in sage mode gaining an all new sense of power; the power of a sage. Since he utilizes senjutsu and not his chakra's his already high reserves give him a boosted senjutsu reserve; giving the man a large amount of energy to play with. Many of his extreme techniques are usable more than once while in sage mode, making him a very deadly opponent once engaged. While becoming the Jinchuriki to the Tailed Beast known as Saiken, his Sage Mode practices seemed to be heightened. While in Sage Mode, in order to continuously keep his senjutsu levels high he is able to tap into the beasts chakras to absorb natural energy more quickly than usual. The combination alone provides for a much more devastating force and enhancement. Keitō can gather natural energy at an extremely fast rate to the point he only needs to remain still for a few seconds to fully replenish his senjutsu. Shinigami Keitō has seemed to have done the unimaginable and broke the constraints that bound the Shinigami to the spiritual world and allowed for the Death God to wreak havoc once again, bringing it into the shinobi realm. Through a death contract, Keitō willingly signed off his soul to allow the Shinigami to make a physical presence and unleash his restrained powers. This essentially makes Keitō soulless, allowing the Shinigami itself to dictate whether the mad-man lives or dies; being able to feast on the soul at any given desire. Although, in order to prevent such, Keitō has devoted a ritualistic practice in killing nin and utilizing their souls as sacrifices. This has caused Keitō to become a religious man, experiencing the sheer powers the Death God can bestow; which is why he vows to kill in the name of the Shinigami. In return, the Death God grants Keitō extraordinaire abilities in the matter of life and death; grasping a divine holy power. It is through such connection; that allows Keitō to live an immortal life, by taking the lives of others. Uzumaki Lineage For such a brute and barbaric clan, Keitō sticks true to such attributes. He is known to hone a youthful face as his heritage of long living Uzumaki's grants him great longevity, as well as his genetic Senju heritage aides to the mass pool of chakra manifested within the Sage himself. With such, he is able to utilize the rare Chakra Chains, molded from his very own chakra. These attributes don't differ from the physical aspect that Keitō has a determined mind set upon all his actions, yearning to make his own achievements not follow footstep. He also has defensive and brash nature when he is heated. He tends to show his true Uzumaki spirit at those times, ready to fight anyone who opposes him at the moment. With a never quit attitude, he would rather die, than admit defeat and so far he hasn't admitted defeat. Even more impressive, he was renowned for his tremendous level of durability so much that his body gained the name the "strongest shield" (最強の盾, saikyō no tate) because it could withstand nearly any type of technique. Any enemy attacks that managed to damage him, if at all, would only have very minor effects. In order to perform such he would simply coat him in a shroud of his own chakras, providing such a useful layer of protection towards the mad-man. Edo Tensei Upon being gifted the contents and knowledge of how to perform Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation he has taken a kind liking to such a dark power. Having experienced a similar feat with his Death Knights the mad-man would utilize this vast power to house his own personal army of living dead. Now that he was held of high power with the Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure, he couldn't risk going off into combat and dangerous events on his own; utilizing the newly spawned zombies to do such bidding, acting as his fighting force. Each zombie is garbed in regal attire as well as harnessing a specialized talisman that is injected directly into the core of their body and acts as their heart. He has kept them under lock down and used as mere pawns, abiding to his every command. Lately, when it comes down to serious fighting matters, the Uzumaki is known to send his team of zombies to do the fighting for him as he sits back and watches the destruction. Having the abnormally large chakra reserves that he has, the utilization of Edo Tensei does not in one way, shape, or form, hinder his ability to fight on his own as well as exhaust himself from such usage. Weapons Retractable Baton These two extendable batons are hidden within Keitō's Cloak. When he is not wearing the cloak he keeps an extra one in his ninja pouch. These Batons had been customarily marked with a seal. This seal is meant to stop any chakra other than Keitō's to flow through it. If any chakra is put into it other then Keitō's it will absorb the chakra to detonate the seal active and explode accordingly. Staff Commonly seen being held by Keito would be his unique staff equipped with prayer beads as well as metal rings upon its circular tip. Its entire being seems to have been made of a rather durable metal as well as a hidden compartment, allowing for the staff to be turned into a long sword, the staff itself acting as a sheathe. It seems as if Keitō is able to have a far greater control over the Shinigami with his staff present, the prayer beads and bands levitating and glowing when controlling the god of death. Aside from its controlling powers it is also known to be able to withstand the flow of Keitō's chakra to utilize certain techniques from the staff itself. Custom Crossbow He has been able to wield and perfect his own handy crossbow for the utilization of Kyūjutsu. It has been polished and refined with quality hemp fibers to make a sturdy frame. Its sleek design allow for quick reloading and fast firing for precision shots. He keeps such dangling from his waist, ready to be quick-drawn at any moment. Specialized Kunai Creating and utilizing his very own set of kunai, Keitō is able to have an arrangement of the blades each with his very own Flying Thunder God marker. The kunai themseleves are much larger than regular ones and sturdier too, almost being comparable to a tanto in size. A pronged crossword is at the center, allowing their to be an rather longer than usual blade, as well as a sealing tag wrapped around the handle where the marker is placed. Stats Trivia • Keitō translates to Lineage (系統) making his full name translate, to Uzumaki Lineage. • Keitō lives to fight. • Keitō has never been enlisted in an Academy thus giving him no official ranking. • Has weaknesses he has done very well in concealing. • He loves long walks on the beach. Category:Male